Problem: $\dfrac{3}{5} \times 2 = {?}$
$2$ is the same as $\dfrac{2}{1}$ $\dfrac{3}{5} \times \dfrac{2}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{3 \times 2}{5 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{6}{5}$